


Curtains

by Talullah



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 04:19:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2177628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talullah/pseuds/Talullah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A vignette about a new couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curtains

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was not betaed!
> 
> [Disclaimer/Blanket Statement](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Talullah/profile)

The double door to the garden is open. He pushes aside the fine curtains and enters the room. The music is loud and she's lying on the floor near the end of the room, on the wool carpet. He's not sure she's aware of his presence; she is in that place of hers that he never can quite reach. Still he steps inside, looking around nervously. This make-yourself-at-home way of hers is still very new to him and it feels wrong to enter her home without a proper knock.

He approaches her slowly, zipping his jacket open. It's January and it's fucking cold, but she's wearing a T-shirt and has no socks. He never could understand this passion she has for laying her body on the floor to freeze while her mind soars to unknown heights but he understands other things. The tiny smile curling her lips tells him she knows he's there, and the way she snuggles against herself shows him she wants him to lie behind her and to curl around her cold body. The jacket slides to the floor. He knows she prefers his skin or something that has not been in the cold of the street. Her eyes flutter open for one second, acknowledging his presence as he kneels. The song is over as he takes his place, but she presses the remote and it starts all over again. This is not new to him.

He knows this song. It's something about suicide, very lyrical and subtle, but nonetheless about death. Sometimes he fears that something is wrong with her. Sometimes she just seems so sad, especially when she obsesses about songs like this. She nestles into him, almost imperceptibly and he covers her cold arm with his own. They stay curled until the song is over, and then she turns the stereo off and turns to face him. He knows there won't be sex, not with the door open, not when she is sad; that never happens. But today she slips an ice-cold hand inside his trousers without even kissing him. Everything recoils in him at the chilly touch, but to him it's still a wonder that she wants him and his body forgets the cold.

Her hand wanders off and slips it inside his T-shirt while she nuzzles his neck with her cold, wet nose. She murmurs something or maybe it's just a random moan of physical happiness, akin to a cat's purring while rubbing on its human. That's what he feels he is: her human, the guy that opens the food cans, that pets her to sleep, plays when she wants too and lets her go when she sticks her claws out for freedom. But she is not that easily figured out: that would be a full time job. He is most willing to apply for the position and given the chance, he knows he could excel in it, but she always keeps him at bay even now, as she kisses him. At moments like these he almost dares saying the unthinkable, that he loves her, but the fear of frightening her off always wins. But not today. He holds her closer and decides that this has dragged on for too long. He whispers it on her ear. For a moment she tenses, but then she relaxes, her whole body moulds to his. "I thought you would never say it."

 

_Finis  
June 2005_


End file.
